To clean, repair or otherwise maintain the exterior of a building (or other structure), one of two methods is commonly employed. If the building is low, a standard ground-supported scaffolding may be constructed along its face. After the tedious and time-consuming task of constructing the scaffolding is complete, work on the exterior of the building may begin. Once the work is complete, the entire scaffolding must be dissembled. The other method involves the use of a suspension-type scaffolding and is easier and quicker. This type of scaffolding includes a work platform that is typically hung from two cables suspended from a pair of support booms that are mounted on the roof of the building. (The term "cable" as used hereinafter, is intended to include any supporting cord, cable, rope or chain).
Each type of scaffolding has its advantages and drawbacks. The particular type used in any situation is usually determined by the type and shape of the structure, and more importantly, by the amount ant type of work intended to be performed. For example, static scaffolding is typically used for heavy facade replacement or repair to the building's exterior, whereas the less expensive (and more mobile) suspension type scaffolding is more commonly used for simple routine building maintenance such as window cleaning. However, in many instances, usually in urban areas, the static scaffolding is either prohibitively costly or impractical, owing to time constraints, the shape of the building structure or the type of work to be performed. In such instances, suspended scaffolding may also by used to perform heavier construction tasks.
Unfortunately, while operating heavy stone-cutting equipment, for example, on the work platform of a suspension-type scaffolding, the nearby exposed supporting cables can be severed accidently by only momentary contact with tool. This type of accident is usually fatal to the workmen on the platform and creates a potential hazard to those working or passing below.
It is an object of the invention to protect the supporting cables of a suspension-type scaffolding in the immediate area of the work platform accessible to the workman using the platform.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective device for the supporting cables of suspension-type scaffolding which is reliable, and easy to install and use, yet relatively inexpensive.
In accordance with the present invention, a protective device is provided for use with a scaffolding platform of the type which is suspended from an upright structure by means of and movable along at least one cable. The protective device is made of a material which protects an exposed zone of the cable adjacent to the platform against damage. The device comprises a weighted sleeve and means for selectively opening and re-closing the weighted sleeve so that it may be placed around the cable at the exposed zone to thereby protect the same. The weighted sleeve is heavy enough to follow the platform under the influence of gravity as the platform is moved along the cable.